


The Professional

by BrokenIto



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, M/M, Parody, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the movie The Professional.<br/>Warning: All writen in Chinese.<br/>All characters belong to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%A9on:_The_Professional](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44662) by Luc Besson. 



Altair记得自己第一次见到Ezio的时候，对方才十四岁。

那个时候他刚刚调到意大利，在佛罗伦萨落脚，成了Auditore家的邻居。意大利刺客Giovanni Auditore作为地区据点的联系人和一家之主对他表示欢迎，客气地请中东人进到家中商讨事宜。

门一开，就出现了那个一头棕发的小家伙。中年男人笑着对他介绍说这是自己的次子。

以他的年纪算，少年已经长得挺高的了。他仰起头打量了下Altair，笑嘻嘻的，眼睛里透露出明显的好奇，随后被兄长叫着名字带回房间里。

Altair抱着双手，看着他离去。

小马尾上鲜艳的红发带一摆一摆。

Giovanni关上厚重的木门，面色变得沉重。

Altair和这位父亲小声开始了关于他工作的一段讨论，那不是孩子们应该听的内容。

 

一

 

家庭这个概念对于中东人很淡薄：母亲因难产而死，父亲在儿子11岁时已经与世长辞，即使在Umar尚处人间的时段，I’bn La-Ahad父子除开血缘也无过多交集。马斯亚夫的法则严苛而冷漠，在那之中，子女与父母是全然分开的个体。生命之河里一块石子垫上了另一块石子，河道的走向不为所动。

这里却不同。走道里常常响起孩子们嬉闹的声音，偶尔还会听见他们抱怨功课和父母的偏心。似乎得益于亚平宁半岛的温暖气候和自由传统，连这里的刺客都更有人情味点。孩子所看到的父亲是银行家，是经商者，是每天晚上跟自己道晚安的人。他们对自己父亲的另一种生活所知甚少。

Altair不曾将过自己的生活与工作分开过，他也没有这个必要。他的床很少用于安睡，他的制图也不为美学服务。这个男人似乎没有兴趣或爱好，实际上是他根本没想过将这些事提上自己的日程。很难想象使命之外的世界对他来说会是什么样。对于生活本身，刺客大师严重地缺乏耐心。

Auditore家的孩子逐渐跟中东人熟悉起来：长子已经到了可以分享父亲秘密的年纪，会在经过时微笑着向他打招呼；次子Ezio，跟他的哥哥一样，很常笑，也常惹是生非。两兄弟干什么都形影不离，在周围制造出了双倍的麻烦；病弱的小Petruccio刚上中学，不能经常出外的他喜欢收集羽毛；至于最小的女儿Claudia，对于不修边幅的Altair有点恐惧。

 

二

 

“Altair，我们该谈正事了。”

“我不记得我们哪一次不是在谈正事，Malik。”

“Khayr al Din跑去了意大利。”书页翻动的声音，“正好就在你那块儿。这个圣殿骑士手里掌握着一条至关重要的信息——”

“什么信息？”

“别打断我说话，Novice。这个人正很盲目地在向他的同伙寻求庇护，但还没有新消息。他的照片和资料会通过那边的据点送到你手上，你要知道的一切都会有的。”

“你就眼睁睁地看着他从耶路撒冷逃到了佛罗伦萨？”

“……是Jamal，现在应该已经不关他的事了。”

“我明白了。”

“他周二会出现，你周二能准备好吗？”

“能，我准备得很好。”

三

 

男人走出了电梯，身上散发着一股食物的味道。他在走廊里停留了一会，凑到窗边，从手里的盒子推出根香烟，咬在嘴里，把空盒子攥成一团皱纸扔开，接着再满心烦躁地从衣袋里掏出打火机。

两次，三次，打不着。妈的。

他皱着眉头，从鼻子里发出一个不屑的音节，决定还是放弃在饭后吸一支烟的享受，转身打开自己的房门。

电话响了，房间里的同僚示意由他去接。

“我是Tonto，楼下这里有人找你。“电话那边的声线颤抖得不自然。

“他看起来是什么样子的？“

“戴着兜帽……“

“马上下来。“他已经猜到那是什么了。

“他要上去了——“

枪响，忙音。

Khayral Din扔下电话，他几乎能想象到电话那头血肉模糊的场景了。操，那群白色的乌鸦终于冲这里飞了过来。他从床头柜里抽出枪，扭头冲其他人吼了起来：“Assassin！他们来了！“

每个人都迅速地拿起属于自己的枪支，绷紧神经。有人跟负责监视器的打了个招呼，有人留在Khayr al Din周围，其余人锁定了电梯口。

“来吧。“

他们盯着那一格一格跳动的数字，眼睛咬着两扇钢铁间那条细细的黑色缝隙，脚步随着数字的增大而慢慢后退，正如他们的手在这同时慢慢举起了枪一样。

叮。

持枪者几乎是想也不想地扣下了扳机，连续不断的枪声在狭小的楼道里对耳膜狂轰乱炸。但是并没有哪怕一声惨叫。

“停，停下！“领头人喘了口气，举起一只手。

电梯门大开着，只有一具血淋淋的尸体悬在正中，它就像个被狠揍过的沙袋一样来回晃荡着，把红色的液体溅得到处都是。死人的一只手牢牢地拴在电梯顶，另一只则沉沉地垂在身侧。

“是Tonto……“领头人最先反应过来，“去告诉司机在后门等着，快！“他命令身侧的副手离开，自己咬着牙踩进电梯的血泊里检查梯顶。

一无所获，那上面只有个空落落的洞。

他的背后传来枪声。

操。他迅速地转过身来，退出电梯。这里已经是最高层了，还只有一个电梯可供使用，那群疯子想再上来就只能靠走回旋梯……怎么可能这么快？！他粗重地呼吸着，举枪走到楼梯口，没有看到副手的踪影。再一低下头，除了自己的领带，就只见到层层楼梯一圈圈绕出的那个同心方块。

有什么猛地扯住了他的领带，然后在同时他感觉到了利器弹出的脆响和腹部被穿刺的剧痛。从下方刺杀他的男人松开了束缚，任由失去重心的对手下落。随着他手中袖剑收回的声音，楼道里回响起了痛苦万分的惨叫。

Duccio咽了口唾沫，他从监视器里眼睁睁地看着Lucciano从楼梯扶手上摔了下去。他的鞋跟还没从画面消失，屏幕就嗡地变成了一片漆黑。他伸出手胡乱拍着显示屏，试图让这东西能不能恢复正常。

现在除了他，房间里，守在Khayral Din身边的还有三个人。

Duccio坐不住了，他满头是汗地从桌上拿起自己的MicroUzi，踢开门搜索了一遍Lucciano消失的那个位置。那鬼东西到底在哪儿？他这么想着转身退回房间——接着就撞上了排气口里放下的绳套。

皮绳“啪”地一声绞紧，踩进陷阱里的猎物双脚悬空，乱踢乱蹬。但很快，他就再也动不了了。

他的死相直接通过两间房内的摄像头送到了屋内人的鼻子底下。

“这群杂种把出口都堵上了！“Khayral Din别过头走向阳台，”去检查阳台！“

三个副手点了点头，尽职地进入露台区域开始清查。他们小心地推开玻璃门，刚刚抬起头，阳台与屋内就被坠下的铁质卷帘牢牢隔开。来自中东的圣殿骑士在屋内胆颤心惊地看着，不敢出也不敢离去。

一阵混战的枪响，散去后只剩沉默的回音，还有铁幕上的三个枪眼。

Khayral Din张开了干涩的嘴，只觉得心跳速度前所未有的快，同时耳鸣得厉害，“嘿？“

“喂？“

一只眼睛出现在了枪眼之后，中间还隔着一层墨色镜片。那不是他认识的任何一只。这只眼睛毫无感情地从那里直直将目光投射过来，眨也不眨，就像行刑人看着一具已经毙命的尸体。

他觉得浑身的血液都凉透了。手自发地扣下了机枪扳机，无数个洞伴随着玻璃碎裂声被烙了上去，密密麻麻的弹孔从一头直打到另一头，直到枪械内弹夹空空如也，扣下去只能发出空响。

他大口呼吸着退向后方，接着感觉到了身后的阴影里探出了一只手。

袖剑泛着金属的冷光，稳稳地架在颈部大动脉下方。它微微转动着，仿佛是在犹豫一般地浅浅地嵌入那片皮肤下面，让暗红沿着锋刃渗出一条鲜艳的细线。钢铁在品尝着血肉之躯带给它的滋味，它处于狂喜之中却并无丝毫颤抖。

刺客从阴影里浮现了出来，他的面孔在兜帽下依然模糊不清。

“对我坦白一切，或者对真神去告解吧。“Altair命令道。

 

Ezio坐在楼梯口，穿着棕色靴子的腿一条随意地搭在另外一条上，一副百无聊赖的样子。身上的白衬衫是复古宽松的款式，领口大咧咧地随意开着，袖口点缀的花边直覆盖到手背。他手里夹着半根香烟。

自得地呼出一口烟雾，少年定定地看向走向家门的Altair，笑了。

中东人径直从年轻人身边走了过去，顺手拿下了他嘴里的那根香烟。

“别抽了。”男人头也不回地说，抽出钥匙打开自己的房门。

“嘿，你又不是我父亲。”少年不满地嚷道。

回应他的是男人关上门的声响。

Altair看着自己指间的“战利品”，在水槽里按灭了它。但手指节间却留下了莫名的滑腻感，挥之不去。

他拉上窗帘，按下风扇开关，脱掉外套，露出T恤外通过保险带固定好的匕首和枪支弹药，小臂被皮带跟袖剑鞘绑得紧紧的。这些逐件地被他从身上取了下来，一一放在箱子中整理收好。接着走进浴室，褪下其余衣物，在喷头下靠着墙壁闭上眼睛。

一切都很安静，他甚至能透过木门听到客厅里风扇干涩的转动声，以及排气窗外隐隐约约的风琴。

继续自己的生活，万事如常。

水声。

这只是一个意大利城市的普通午间：情侣们在水池边拥吻，孩童在广场上追逐鸽子，游客探头探脑地四处拍照，行为艺术者扮成神像，浑身粉白，打算趁这阳光正好的时候多挣几个子儿。

 

四

 

“生活是不是注定要充满着麻烦，还是仅仅当你没办法完全解决时它才这样？”

Altair看着靠在走廊上的Ezio。他头发乱糟糟的，正用手背擦着嘴唇，脑子里想着应付父母责问的借口。他嘴角上的伤口已经处理过，但还在缓慢地流血。那块皮肤看起来是被钝器砸开的，以后恐怕会留下疤痕。刺客走近他，猜测日后这条弯曲的痕迹会成为年少好斗的纪念。

还是个孩子。Altair没什么表情地看着伤者想，他习惯性地将自己作为衡量别人年龄的标准。Ezio还不到二十岁，没有夺取过别人的生命，没有失去过至亲至爱之人。阴谋、血案、抗争、解放，一切听起来都只是遥远的书中传说。但几步之外，一个隐形的情报处就沉沉地藏在他原本的生活下，就像藏着一只与周围环境融为一体的巨兽，竖着耳朵打盹，随时准备着击碎这表面的平常生活。

“总是如此。”

Altair回答道，伸手从口袋中掏出纸巾塞到少年手里。“拿着吧。”

意大利人笑了一声，随意地用纸巾清理着血渍，“嘿，我要替Petruccio去买点东西，你要牛奶吗？”他回想了一下，“一夸脱，还是两夸脱？你一直都是一次买两盒的，我没记错？”

没有听到Altair的回答，但是Auditore家的孩子已经吹着口哨跑下楼，像只鸟儿一样轻快地远去了。

于是Altair也只是按他原来的路线走回了公寓里。

现在是十一点五十八分，离那件惨案发生还有两分钟。

 

Uberto不愿意亲手杀人，但这不妨碍他借用其他的势力来为自己达成目的。这个中年政府官员即使在开了空调的办公室里也热得冒汗，鼻梁和额头都挂满了细小的汗珠。他肥胖的身躯牢牢地盘踞在那张黑色皮椅里，双手粘糊糊地搭在一起，两只眼睛闭得紧紧的。他屏息凝神，等着听到脑海里传来的那声枪响。

 

砰！

 

Altair在椅子上睁开眼，握起桌上的枪。他从餐桌边走到门口，微躬着身体取下那个不比钮扣大多少的铜门把，眼睛从孔隙中看向走廊。

砰！砰！

Auditore家的门口浸出一片鲜血，房门大开。门口的守卫手里拿着STG P226，穿的是便装，腰上的皮带却是他见过的警用类型。

圣殿骑士编制下的警察，他想，形式变得更复杂了。不清楚对方的底细和人数，也不知道楼下是否还有支援。独身对付一个守卫当然没有任何问题，但是门内究竟有多少人？他脑子里开始调动各种应急计划。

Altair看着那滩血泊一点一点地扩大，而枪柄在他手下火辣辣地灼烧掌心。

“操！Francesco！你刚刚打死了一个才十岁出头的孩子！”门里传出了叫骂声。

“我们这他妈的是在执行公务！”

走廊的尽头走上了一个人影。他轻轻吹着口哨，手里抱着沉甸甸的牛皮纸袋。他的脚步踏上这一层，随着前行逐渐变得迟疑又安静，先前欢快的口哨声现在奄奄一息。他的眼睛掠过门口的持枪者和血泊，然后僵硬地随着头一起垂下。

Altair的视野里一步一步地充满了那个面色惨淡的少年，他伫立在他门前，脸色苍白，唇角紧绷，眼神里满是冰冷的怒火和痛苦。

他伸手去按门铃，从喉咙里硬挤出声音，“开门啊……”他说，手指和声调轻微地颤抖着。

守卫怀疑的眼神瞥了过来。

 

“开门啊……”他连肩头都战栗着，恐惧和愤怒一起掐得他喘不过气来。

他又按了一次门铃。

Altair的眼睛眨动了几下，稍加思索后他迅速地将枪别到腰侧，拉开了门。他假装与那一出悲剧的主人公从不相识，除了面前的这一个。

Ezio抱着两个纸袋，双眼潮湿地走了进来。

他将两盒牛奶塞进冰箱，整个人靠进Altair的沙发里，买回来的东西放在脚边。

 

“……这家里应该有四个孩子，大的那个跟他父亲在客厅，Francesco那个疯子杀掉了女儿和小儿子，还有一个不见了……快把他找出来。翻遍这栋楼也要揪他出来！“

 

他的两只手交叉在一起，他抱着软垫，他什么也不说。

几秒钟后他拿起遥控器打开了电视，屏幕里蹦出来的嘈杂人声瞬间令房门两侧的人都猛地一颤。

Altair的肩膀动了动，放下了枪。他从锁口里看到那名圣殿骑士摇着头从门前退开，他的同伙已经完成了搜查工作，正拿着赃物鱼贯而出。

好了，他需要找个地方联系一下远在中东的Malik，跟他汇报情况，再尽快地撤离这栋房子。Giovanni提到过他家的资料都藏在暗格里，为了保存机密而特意制作了机关，打开方式不正确就会自燃，他的私人电脑也藏了特制部件。Auditore宅的机密暂时不需要Altair担心。至于来的圣殿骑士……现在并不是动手的最佳时机，他们身上应该都带着枪，还都有一重警察身份。

他转过身：”在这等着，东西能收拾好就尽量收拾好，我很快回来。这里的事情我会向你解释。别打电话跟警察解释，没用的。“他说。

Ezio轻轻点了下头，动作几乎看不出来。

”很好。“

 

五

 

“你好，Novice.”

“Auditore家半个小时前遭受了警察身份的圣殿骑士袭击，我刚刚去检查了现场，大部分有价值的物品已经被带走，目前房屋周边已经围上了警戒线，现场看守人员有两名。机密按照Giovanni Auditore的说法暂时不会泄漏，具体破解时间我想你也知道。家族中除了Ezio Auditore外无人生还。”

“他现在在哪？”

“我家里。”

“带上他搬家，越快越好。无论他问了什么，什么也别跟他说。”

“我想让他知道事实。”

“别添乱了，这件事情应该由Mario决定。”

“他有资格知道他的父亲为何而死。”

“意大利分部不归我们管，不要由着你自己的性子来。”

“我已经说了。”

 

书本从桌上掉落的声音，他仿佛能看见Mailk在对面愤怒的表情。

“为什么你总是非要按照自己的想法行事？！！你从来就没有过一点考虑的想法吗？！！”

“Giovanni提到过他穿行的能力很惊人。另外他的眼睛似乎跟我一样，他说他有时候只能看见三原色的光斑，后来发现那是人影。他或许也能切换两种视觉。”

“你是打算代替他的导师和家人吗？！”

沉闷而短暂的寂静。

“好了，好了，你是天才，你一直是，我不知道你到底在打算什么，但是Mario已经回复了我们的消息，这几天他就会来佛罗伦萨，你跟他去谈吧。”

“……谢谢，兄弟。”

“在得到下一步命令前你最好别搞砸任何事情。”区馆长最后抛下这么一句话，切断了联系。

 

Altair走回家，脑子里翻滚着两个场景，一个模糊不清，隐约是三个人立于高处俯瞰城区的景象，另一个则十分鲜明，呼之欲出，甚至能听见其中传来的声音：

“Auditore家没有消亡！我还在这里！我！EzioAuditore！“

他从两个画面中都看到了自己。

 

六

 

佛罗伦萨。

阳光洒在石板和橘红屋顶上，鸽子咕咕地四处飞舞，一群群游客探头探脑地到处拍照，瞭望点处遍地的写生者和小贩……令人厌烦的热闹。

他在小咖啡店的墙角，跟奥迪托雷叔侄分开坐。这两个人需要单独的好好谈一谈。刺客大师用鹰眼扫视了一下门内外：没有看见红色。低头，喝了一口手里热腾腾的……不知道是什么，他随便从单子上点的。意大利的咖啡明明滋味大体一致，却又分那么多个花哨的名字。

他们当下讨论的话只是Ezio的去向。Mario Auditore是他唯一的家人，也是名经验丰富的刺客，教导过很多新手。如果Ezio想一步一步成为组织的一员，那么他是个再恰当不过的选择。相比之下，Altair之前从来没收过也没打算收任何人当学生，而且明显的难以相处，此外他抱着双臂的姿态散发着一股妄自尊大的气息。

当然……Altair的事迹在刺客之间广为流传，他是历史上最年轻的刺客大师，单凭这个名号就能让他在意大利也无人不晓。很多人谈论起他仿佛男孩们谈论小说里的那种英雄。

但是他真的有这个能力吗？

Mario看了他一眼：白色连帽衫，兜帽压在头发上，姿态放松，脸对着玻璃窗外，神情甚至有些呆板，没什么特殊之处，就像任何一个无所事事且郁郁寡欢的普通年轻人。

Altair察觉到了他的视线。他把头转回来，在原座伸展了一下肩膀，活动颈背，预料之中骨节咔咔地轻响起来，每一处肌肉都蓄势待发。Auditore家的两人几乎已经谈了一个小时之久，中东人觉得自己简直要被那些字句铐在这张椅子上了。直到Mario坐到了他对面。

“Altair,”他先开口了，“他选择了你，你也提出希望他留下来。作为一名刺客新兵他的级别比你低，但他绝对不是你的跟班也不是给你打杂的。如果你无法教导他成为一个真正的战士，或者在他身上发生了什么事情，那么第一个找上你的会是我。“

刺客大师点点头，饮尽最后一口咖啡，看男人的背影走出店门，消失在人群之中。

“走吧，Ezio。”他走到新兵身边说，“你需要先准备一下。”

 

七

 

“‘万事皆虚，万事皆允。’这是我们的信条。但是它们所承载的思想意义远远多于这些文字本身——它保护了我们的存在，约束着我们的行为和声望。在这之外，还有三件事情你需要时刻铭记：你的刀刃必须远离无辜者的血肉；你必须藏身于大流之中；你的任何举动都绝不能危及兄弟会。”

“我父亲从来没有对我提起过这些……”Ezio坐在桌边，脚旁立着一口箱子。他知道自己的父亲有时候会深夜外出，他甚至撞见过他和母亲在午夜的门口吻别的场景，可他从来不知道那些活动意味着什么。

“我会教你。”

“那真是——”

“首先，不准抽烟。”

“我十七了。”

“我说了不准。其次，身上的穿着颜色要比地板深。”

“你的衣服几乎都是白色？”

“直到你可以完全隐藏于人群中，你才有资格穿白色装束。越专业的刺客会越接近目标，所以枪支是普通新手首先要学习使用的武器，而袖剑，是他们课程清单里的最后一项。”但是对于Ezio，有一件事情他想先求证一下。他走到他的学生面前坐了下来：“看着我的眼睛。”

“有一种能力叫做‘鹰眼’，这是一种稀有的天赋。它能挖掘出你所有的感知能力，让你看到常人无法知道的信息，帮助你标记你的猎物，甚至预知他们的行为。到目前为止，我还没有见过除我之外的任何一个人拥有这个能力。”

他们两个人的眼睛都是褐色，但阳光下Altair的虹膜更接近于铜金色，甚至泛着轻微的金属光泽。“你父亲说它存在于你身上。”

“……那些我看到的光斑？他对我说那是飞蚊症。”

“你在那之中看到过什么？”

“人群和街道变成灰白色的轮廓，就像在看胶片……但我哥哥通常是蓝色的。在我正好想找他的时候，他是金色。”

“你有看见过红色吗？”

“有过一次。”

“那是谁？”

“Uberto Alberti，我父亲经常和他见面，发生事情的前一天晚上……我给他带去过一封信。我父亲和他都没有跟我说那封信有关于什么，但是我父亲提到说它很重要。”

Altair将箱子提到桌面，喀地一声打开锁，Malik听到他说他需要这些“小学生的玩具”时第一反应还是嘲讽他，但是第二天这些东西就马上调配了过来。“那么我想我知道我们该从哪里开始了。”他说。

 

箱子里的是一支AR-15，Ezio握到的第一柄枪。

“到最后一刻才能打开瞄准镜，因为它会反光，这会让你的对手在一英里外就知道你的方位。“  
“我应该把谁作为目标？”  
“随便哪一个人，你的子弹是空包弹。”  
“保持冷静……视线别离开目标，看着他的每一个动作，想象你正与他一起前行。深呼吸一次……开枪。”  
瞄准镜正中光头男人剧烈地摇晃了一下。  
一团红色的颜料正在他前胸慢慢地扩散开来，浸湿了胸口。他惊恐地低下头，挥动着手臂开始呼救。一旁看似不相关的几个人迅速地将他围在中心，对外掏出手枪，四下顾盼。  
“打中了，”Ezio说，合上了瞄准镜。“我看见他变成金色了。”  
“今天就到此为止。”Altair与他对视一眼，从毯子上起身。  
随后他们两人动作飞快地收拾好了工具，从屋顶逃离了犯案现场。

八

房间里的床自从Ezio到来那一天起就属于年轻人了，他本以为自己会睡在沙发上的，一开始对此还心存些许感激，直到发现Altair入眠的地方一直是屋角的一堆软垫里。出于好奇，他独自在上面度过了一个中午，醒来后发现自己已经置身底层，就像那些织物正争先恐后地把他闷死一样。  
除此之外，Altair的生活里没有任何一处与Ezio所想象的有趣相近。他的冰箱里没有出现过酒精饮料，晚上回家的时间掐得很准，似乎身边也没有女伴。除非必要，他们两人之间甚少交谈。至于那少得可怜的谈话内容，又多半是命令式的，偶尔掺杂着一两句无关紧要的问好。  
实在太无趣了，Ezio盯着不断转动的扇叶想，擦掉了额侧的汗水。  
一场训练刚刚结束，他在三个回合的鹰眼测验里都准确地找到了阿泰尔，但跟丢了两次。最后一场他成功地抓住了他的导师，然而很不幸地在暗巷里被对方很快击倒在地。  
“你在马斯亚夫也有过学生吗？”他问。  
“算是吧。”  
“训练我和他们方法是完全一样的吗？”  
“不，一般到他们流血的时候我就该停下了。”  
“你会带着他们一起执行任务……？”  
“任务和训练不同。我不负责训练，除非他们需要我去示范。”  
“那我是你实际上的第一个学生？”  
“对。”  
“……”青年伸手握住杯子，喝光了杯中的牛奶。  
“那你知道什么样的老师会受学生欢迎吗？”  
“我不知道，也没有兴趣。”  
“当你以后有别的学生的时候，或许就会想知道了。我见过很多老师，但你能长时间相处的学生现在只有我一个，导师。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“玩一个游戏怎么样？”  
“我不教孩子。”  
“角力也是游戏。”  
“那是挑战。”  
“你接受吗？”  
Altair脱下外套和装备，走到客厅中间，用一把尺子在地毯上画了三道相隔均等的线。  
“你准备好了我们就开始。”

他以前经常和Federico玩这个游戏，Claudia和Petruccio负责观战。在他们更小的时候，四个人都会参与进来。Claudia甚至赢过Ezio一次，Petruccio更是常胜赢家——虽然他知道每一个人都让着他。到后来他们都长大了，就只剩Ezio和Federico还对这种游戏乐此不疲。  
Altair和Federico毫无相似之处，Ezio握上了他的手的时候就感觉到了。  
他们四手扣得密不透风，指关节彼此绞紧，末端碾压掌背，掌心贴合处热得发烫。手臂和腿部的肌肉绷起，光裸的两双脚抵在中线的两侧。他们两人弓起了背，一方想单纯凭借力量将对方推离边界，另一方则试图另辟蹊径。  
百叶窗没有开，夏天的热浪却也无孔不入地胀满了整个房间，街道上的噪音也随之侵袭。所有的事物都凝聚成了一整块，黏在一起，难舍难分。  
Ezio两手的感受并不相同，他察觉到了那个异感的根源：Altair中指与尾指间的空隙。  
汗珠从发间和颈侧慢慢滴落，学徒喘着气看向导师，握紧了他的左手。

电话响了。  
他们终于分开了。Altair径自走开，跟电话那一头的人低声交谈着，几分钟后就穿戴整齐匆匆离去。Ezio坐在桌边，看着天花板，各种思绪在心中翻腾。  
很快，他也想到了些什么，出门去了。


	2. Chapter 2

九

楼梯间。  
正与人调情的警卫听见了楼梯上的脚步声，他探出头朝下看：“你来找谁？”  
“住左手边的Antonio。”戴兜帽的青年吸着可乐说。  
“去吧。”  
Ezio走了上去，和那位过于宽厚的秩序卫士擦肩而过。他警惕着那两人的动向，仔细地听着身后的动静，慢慢地放轻脚步，直到他到达了目的地。  
门口松松地拉着几条黄色胶带，最下一条与地面的空隙足以钻过一头大型犬。  
“我听说街角新开的那一家法国餐厅——”他迅速地冲声源瞥了一眼，弯下身从胶带间挤了进去。  
Ezio摘下兜帽。  
走廊的墙上溅着血渍，地板上的污迹已经干涸。他踩上去时那些褐红色的木料轻轻吱呀作响。  
他开启了鹰眼，一间一间地搜索过去，试图发掘出被忽略的线索。四周都是沉闷的灰黑色，被砸毁的家具和挂饰发着淡薄的白光，地上散落着各种文件和碎片。正前方闪着一抹非常淡的金色，它正从一扇门的缝隙中慢慢渗出。Ezio走上前去，推开那扇门。

他看见Federico张开手，身后是Maria和Claudia，一枚子弹穿过了他的前胸，他应声倒下。Giovanni从抽屉里拿出武器，却在动手之前被三个人联手击倒在地。Petruccio目睹了一切，他喘着气向门口跑去，然后——  
Ezio低头看向自己脚边——一个白粉笔勾勒出来的人形轮廓。

他退出了鹰眼的视域，长长地呼出一口气，将视线停留在一列残余着光波的挂钩上。一列总共四个，底座是镶嵌在墙体里的，从外到里都漆成了灰暗的钨钢色。这些装饰由于缺少使用而积了些灰，仔细对比后才能发现第三个比起其他更加光洁，像是经常有人擦拭。  
Ezio试探性地握住柄部，左右拧动着把手。两次尝试之后，这个精心布置的伪装屈服了。伴随着轻微的关节转动声，一块足有桌板大小的墙面缩了进去，显露出了其中隐藏的内容：一口雕花精美的旧箱子，顶部刻着奥迪托雷家的纹章。他思绪繁多地推开箱盖，清点起整个家族的遗物来。  
一套和Altaïr配色样式相仿的服装，他之前从未在父亲身上见过；一把刀刃残缺的袖剑；一叠文件。  
他将所有东西尽数拿出，发现箱底也刻着一行花体铭文，正在阳光下微微泛着光。  
“一个奥迪托雷注定要成为一名战士。“

十

Altaïr开门的时候觉得有些不对劲。  
不，不是他的胸口，尽管现在有一块新鲜的碎片在其中埋得严严实实。不，也不是他正在向下滴血的左臂，失去一根无名指的痛感他早就忘记了。他的直觉认为这种奇怪的扭曲感源自门内，于是他将受伤的那只手塞进口袋，侧着身打开了房门。  
Ezio坐在沙发上，看着电视机里表现格外夸张的去渍粉广告。除了电视机的白光外，整个房间漆黑一片。确定视域里确实只有Ezio没有其他人后，Altaïr伸手按开了顶灯，他想发问，但还是决定先处理掉自己身上的伤口。  
当他在浴室里将那块金属取出来的时候，他深呼吸着靠上墙，整个人像是被浸入了冰水般哆嗦着。凝固的枯红血块将表面的皮肤黏连起来，缓缓撕下时伤口又流出了新鲜的血液。一阵熟悉的寒噤窜过他的前胸，他仔细地将这个口子缝合完好。  
“发生了什么？”将自己收拾干净的Altaïr坐在Ezio身边问。  
“我回去了。我找到了一些信件……算是家族史吧，”青年抹了一把脸，“发现自己一直生活在一个谎言之中 ……刺客、圣殿骑士、伊甸圣器、鹰眼……虽然你和Mario已经跟我说过了，但这么多的奇怪事情依然有些难以接受……”  
“这是为了保证了你们的安全。”  
“我知道……”Ezio站起身来，他走到了Altaïr的正对面，“但他们对我的家族所欠下的血债远远不止这一起，这笔债务永远不会被偿还，也绝无可能被偿还。它选择了我来做这件事。无论是否有这层保护存在，奥迪托雷家族的人生来注定要为这一切复仇！”愤怒再度涨满他的胸腔和头脑，这让他的唇齿跟声带都变得不利索了，“我的弟弟才刚刚到我肩膀这么高！而今天的下午我正站在他死去的地方……”  
“我不想阻止你，我也希望看见他们流血。但无论你想从复仇之中得到什么，那之中并不存在着解脱，或者满足。”Altaïr按住他的一只手腕，他感受到面前的青年正在微微地颤栗着。  
“你要耐心些。”他对他的学生低声说，声音就像一块坚冰。

十一

“我亲爱的妹妹，我想你应当有兴趣认识一位先生。他待人友善，深受信任，并且乐于在遇到问题时主动向人请教。如果你还记得与我们一起共度了许多时光的Claudia，那么你一定不会忘记他。Annetta。“  
Paola身上散发着一股花的甜香。她穿着一身艳丽的酒红色长裙，编起的长长黑发里缀着镶有宝石的金发饰，胸口的珍珠项链散发着柔和的光。她匆匆看完这张字条，再次打量了一遍Ezio，同时脸上浮起了一个微笑。“欢迎，欢迎来到馨香玫瑰。”她转过身，提起裙角：“请随我到楼上来吧，那里比较适合谈天。”  
在周围女孩们的窃窃私语中，Ezio跟了上去。  
一封信件以Claudia曾经的朋友Annetta的名义寄来了据点，Altaïr转交给了他，于是Ezio独自随着指示来到了这里。现在他有些后悔自己的单独行动了，毕竟很难想象Altaïr如果出现在一个妓院里会是什么场景，光是想象Altaïr试图跟人调情的样子都能让他发笑。不过说真的，恋爱意义上的，Altaïr有爱过什么人，或者被什么人爱过吗……  
在一个转角的僻静小房间里，Paola和他面对面地坐了下来。  
“在这里我们不会被打扰了。”她说，“对于Giovanni……对于发生在你身上的事情，我感到很抱歉。你父亲是一个真正正直且诚实的人。”  
“……你也是一名刺客？”  
“我只是尽我所能地做我应当做的事情。”她答道，“我知道你在寻找如何接近Uberto Alberti的方法……我手下的一些女孩有他最近的动向……圣十字圣殿那里近日会举行一个韦罗基奥艺术展，届时你将在那里见到他。”  
“谢谢你，Paola。”  
“记住，你必须隐藏在人群中。我听说你现在已经有了一位好老师？”  
“你指Altaïr？”  
“是的，你们相处得愉快吗？”  
“就像在念一所特殊的住宿学校。”他耸了耸肩。  
“说不上好或者不好，但是你必须接受它？”  
“更像是我选择了他，他也选择了我。”  
“哦……”她再次笑了起来，是那种将许多事物了然于心的微笑，“我明白了。”  
“我能问个问题吗？”Ezio将两只手握在一起，“为什么你决定帮助我？”  
Paola的笑容消失了。   
“不是只有你知道被背叛的滋味的。”她伸出手说。被推上肘的柔软衣袖里袒露出了一截手臂，内侧皮肤的状况触目惊心：一大块扭曲畸形烙伤疤痕取代了原先光洁柔软的肌肤。这块无法修复如初的伤痕注定要伴随这个女人一生。

十二

Altaïr又一次在他的视野里不见了。  
这种追猎训练已经持续了数天，他们的身影行遍了佛罗伦萨的每个角落。  
爬上高处就能看到许多平时少见的景色。俯瞰城区，砖红色的屋顶连绵不绝，起伏不定，一望过去漫无边界。乳白或栗褐的墙面被日光照得发黄，正好和各式植株的嫩绿相互映衬。佛罗伦萨的颜色就像一支淋好了红莓果酱的香草Gelato，圣母百花大教堂是里面极为突出的一板薄荷白巧克力。  
寻找了几分钟后，他终于在远处的某个阳台上捕捉到了一抹金色。  
被他锁定之后，Altaïr就将变成一个置身水底的人，他边这么想边跑了起来。视域产生的层层粼光会在他身上波动着，他身边的空间也将受到影响，一个细微举动造成的动静会扩大上几倍。对于Ezio来说，这就像Altaïr行走时产生的气流忽然带上了颜色一样。  
他在建筑的阴影里低头观察着，窥视着那条狭窄而人迹罕至的长巷。  
Altaïr的气息出现在了小巷尽头，被他搅乱的空气跟在他身后。他微弓着背，脚步很轻，也很快。  
Ezio拉上兜帽，在他正上方纵身跃下。Altaïr只来得及跳开了半步。两个人撞成一团，在地面上缠斗在了一起。Altaïr用肘部猛撞Ezio的胸口，年轻的刺客挣扎着发出吃痛声，他忍耐着痛苦将自己的重量压在对方身上，摸索着抓住那只残疾的左手反扣，另一只手则握住了Altaïr的手腕。他跨坐在对方的腰上。他压制住他了，Ezio想，完完全全地。  
“我合格了吗？导师。“他喘着粗气俯下身去发问，下颚上的汗水就打落在对方脸侧。  
然后他感到一阵剧烈的头痛，手也不得不松开了。  
他太大意了。Altaïr直接用头撞上了他的脑袋。  
“还不错。“Altaïr说道，他翻了个身——成功地转换了两个人的位置。同时他弹出了袖剑，冰冷的尖端正轻抵着Ezio的脖子。他的学生发出了一声丧气的嘀咕。  
让Ezio感到奇怪的是他们俩似乎都不想打破这场僵局，尽管身体接触的地方烫得令人尴尬。某种异常古怪的兴奋感在血液里奔流。正当他再次扭动试图挣脱的时候，Altaïr极其迅速地站起身走开了。  
“我们该回去了。“

十三

韦罗基奥艺术展在意大利范围内小有名气，每年为当地政府带来的经济价值足有上亿美元。这个展览一年举行一次，初衷是为了纪念文艺复兴时期的艺术家Andrea del Verrocchio，如今已经演变为各类艺术家推销自己的最佳展台之一。今年选定的展览地点是圣十字大殿。  
Uberto Alberti走出车门，向一群闪光灯和录音笔微笑着挥手致意。如果你想要在意大利有所建树，那你就不得不跟一群小指根黑得发亮的人打成一片，他在内心嘀咕着。由于展览规模的不断扩大，最近几年连毫无遮阴蔽日之处的圣十字广场也整个划了进来，看在上帝的份上，这个场地还是留给化妆足球吧。  
人群和保镖簇拥着他，如同潮水一般，跟在他身后一波一波地向展览正厅涌去。  
微笑，微笑，说些无关痛痒的话。“能在今天的韦罗基奥艺术展上发言是一件非常荣幸的事情，我要感谢在座的各位给我这个机会……”他的舌头自发地动了起来，内容是早就已经烂熟于心的讲稿，“作为佛罗伦萨的一员，作为在意大利传统文化氛围下长大成人的一名公民……“这一切都不过是一块敲门砖罢了。如果处理得当，很快在他与更上一层之间的梯子就会搭好，现在他只需要更多的一点点时间而已。律师出身，背景优渥，再加上团体的力量……他用手指拨动着指头上的十字戒指……是的……时间。  
但是他还没有解决掉那个Auditore家残留下来的小毛头，见鬼。他不自主地扯动了一下嘴角，随后马上让理智取回了面部表情的掌控权。  
“现在，请大家与我一起，欣赏这一座具有百年历史的——“  
不远处响起了一声尖叫。  
“失火了！着火了！！“有个年轻女人惊恐地大喊，现场瞬间乱作一团。  
不知是谁撞倒了大殿中的烛台，又或者是哪一位普罗米修斯将圣坛上的火种又带到了大地上，地毯已经烧了起来，溢出的烛油更是让它得以大展拳脚。宾客惊惶地你推我攘，工作人员则试图从人群里开出一条路，好去拿消防器材。一些记者拼了命地想挤过来抢拍下这难得一遇的新闻，另一些则抱着长枪短炮慌慌张张地挤在门口。  
“操！“Uberto骂了句粗口。得益于他的几位保镖，他已经成功地从一片混乱之中脱身，挤出了大殿，急匆匆地跑向自己的专车。  
“回我的办公室去！”他坐进车里，怒气冲冲地喊道。  
车几乎是立刻就发动了，甚至连他的两位随行保镖还没有上车就开了出去。  
Uberto听见司机从鼻子里笑了一声，他顿时感到一阵恶寒窜过全身。内后视镜里照出了这名男子的半张脸：他嘴唇上有一道伤疤。  
利器刺入血肉之躯的切割声。

当天傍晚，有人在佛罗伦萨的一个僻静地点发现了这名政府官员的尸体。

“Auditore家没有消亡。”Ezio擦拭着他的袖剑说。

他给自己倒了一杯香槟，同时将头转向正在书写的中东人：“你不和我一起喝一杯？”  
Altaïr并未停下手中的笔，他的眼睛也还停留在纸张上：“我要准备明天上路。”  
“回马斯亚夫吗？不多留一会……？”Ezio收起了他的袖剑。  
“为什么？”  
“庆祝一下我们暂时的胜利？我知道几家很不错的餐馆，那里的Spaghetti alla carbonara配上红酒会让你毕生难忘。”他舒舒服服地靠进椅子里，将两条腿都抬到了桌子上，“……我小时候就曾经希望以后会当个庄园主……白天种葡萄，晚上就用自己酿的酒佐餐。有中世纪主题集市的时候我就驾着马车去，把我认识的人都灌个烂醉，拉着他们跳一晚上的帕萨梅佐……”  
Altaïr的嘴角出现了一个轻微的上调弧度，他的手腕在桌面上放松了几秒，很快又继续捏紧笔继续写了下去。  
“可惜现在我们没有时间。”他蘸了蘸墨水。“今天的胜利只是一个开始，很快更多的圣殿骑士就会闻风而来，他们会比你现在的对手更警惕……”他抬起眼睛：“你有将自己的一生都投入到这些斗争中来的勇气吗？”  
“我想毕竟没有人是一出生就成为刺客的？”  
“……”  
“……好吧。”Ezio恢复了原先的坐姿，将手按在自己的双膝上:“轮到我问你了：你想过除了刺客之外的生活吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“老顽固。”  
“我找不出理由对仅有一次的人生后悔。”Altaïr停下笔，将写好的文件留在桌上，“另外，明天Mario会来看你。”  
“真是太快了……”  
“毕竟蒙泰里几欧尼离佛罗伦萨很近。”  
“我想过……或许我们能有机会合作得久一点。”Ezio凑近中东人说。酒精让他的行动更加肆意妄为。他已经从里到外都被一种羽毛般轻盈的情绪包围了，恰到好处的晕眩感让一切都变得妙不可言。他和Altaïr之间的距离不超过八公分，刺客导师的静止不动像是在鼓励他再往前一点。受着莫名的感情的驱使，Ezio抬手按住了他的后颈。  
一双手环住了他，于是年轻人配合地闭上眼睛收紧双臂。他终于得到了脑海深处期盼已久的挤压，意识里的空白油然而生，一切压缩成了这令人心醉神迷的十几秒。  
“啊……”他轻声笑起来。

尾声

君士坦丁堡的早春凛冽而寒冷。黄昏时分的阳光刺过空气，破碎在金角湾苍白的层层浪尖上。一群海鸥在晴日下回旋，尖叫，俯冲，掀动起码头上颜色各异的旗帜。  
一名中年男子从船上走了下来，正忙着捆好一本厚重的手札。  
这是他成为刺客后的第二十年。  
Pazzi家族的势力在佛罗伦萨已经不复存在，父子俩的双眼都在同一柄利刃下慢慢合上；Antonio Maffei曾经宣誓终身献身于主，他也确实早早地做到了这一点；Francesco Salviati与Bernardo Baroncelli一前一后地离开人世，为他们所欠下的血债付出了相应的代价。唯一摆脱了死亡阴影的是Rodrigo Borgia，这个曾经位高权重的男人在得到宽恕后像条狗般狼狈地逃走了。  
这个男人终于可以暂时休息一会了。他哼着走调的小曲在商店里挑拣着苹果，临走时又加上两盒牛奶。  
然后他带着这些东西敲开了一扇门扉。  
“你留下的地址太难找了。”他放下礼物，径直走向阴影中的一堆软垫。“我跑遍了亚克和耶路撒冷，还去了马斯亚夫，顺便造访了大马士革。”  
“你可以不来的。”  
“可是我没有得到应该有的奖励。”  
“你已经得到刺客大师的称号了。”  
“那只是一个头衔……我需要些更具体的东西。”  
Altaïr猜到了：“你想要什么？”  
Ezio在他身边坐了下来，任由自己沉沉地陷入一堆棉织物之间。  
他在他耳边说：“你。”

The End


End file.
